


The Best Part of Waking Up

by Medie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start the day in bed and as far as John Sheridan's concerned, there's no better place to start out the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://leyenn.livejournal.com/profile)[**leyenn**](http://leyenn.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

They start the day in bed and as far as John Sheridan's concerned, there's no better place to start out the day. Particularly not when you wake up sandwiched between two women who are only too happy to include you in their good mornings.

Talia presses up against him, her body language open and relaxed. Far more comfortable than she would ever allow herself to be in public and he smiles, treasuring it. Her nightgown is gone, thrown from the bed somewhere in the night, and she's naked as she slides closer. Behind him, Susan laughs and presses a kiss against his neck.

They both groan when they feel Talia's touch slip into their minds, telepathic fingers sliding apart the veils that shroud their minds. He's not sure how she does it, hears a whisper in her head about _gift_ and can't quite identify the voice before it's gone.

She smiles, kissing him and chasing what's left of the thought from his head. John recognizes a diversion when he feels one, isn't that far gone yet, but he lets it go without complaint. This isn't the time, or the place, to be wondering about a telepath's secret.

He reaches for her, his hands calloused but gentle on her skin. Behind him, Susan cries out, reacting to the pleasure and he grins. He can feel the reactions rippling through their minds, knows it's his hand that's causing it, and lets them sink into himself. His body responds, tightening and hardening. Susan's fingers join Talia's around him and they're moaning as one.

Here, now, in the safety of the bedroom Talia can relax and the barriers between them can disappear. Outside, there's too much to filter out, too many people pressed too close, so her touches on their minds are fleeting and far too brief. If she opened up out there, like she does here where she's protected by their minds and their emotions, she's not sure what would happen. She just knows it wouldn't be pleasant in the end.

John kisses Talia, diverting her thoughts away from this, and Susan feels it on her lips. Her nails glide over his bare back but Talia shivers. There's no way to tell where John leaves off and Talia or Susan starts. Their minds blend and blur together as they move together.

It's the best part of his day, no matter when it happens, but he prefers it in the morning. The echoes of this contact will be with him all day, lingering like the physical after effects. Heightened awareness of Susan and Talia's presence, the links between them slow to fade.

None of them are sure who comes first, their bodies moving and arching together as their minds can take no more. When it's over and they've come back to themselves, he lies between them on the bed. They haven't moved much at all really, their physical bodies are a woeful afterthought when it comes to this. They just can't move fast enough to keep up with the stimulation that their minds are capable of.

He dozes lightly, his mind floating on the relaxed, boneless calm that Talia and Susan have created with him. They join him, not quite sleeping and not quite awake. Their alarm will go off soon, schedules for the day taking hold and sweeping them off in different directions.

They try not to think about that, the realization causing a ripple of discord to run through the links between them. John pushes it off, waking up enough to run a hand over Talia's upper body and squeeze a breast slowly, fingers playing over it the way she likes.

She responds immediately, crying out with pleasure and broadcasting that through their minds. Susan and John both moan, the sensitivity increased by the feedback. He chuckles, leaning over to cover a nipple with his mouth.

_Beautiful_, the thought is John but the voice sounds like Susan.

Talia moans, their names caught on her tongue, sweet and slick, like the syrupy candies Susan loved when she was a child. She reaches out, hands fumbling over them both, but to her lovers, the awkward, half-blind touch feels like the touch of the angels and they're both lost again under her spell.

"God," John says thickly, falling into the unwieldy spoken word when his mind's too pleasure-drugged to think clearly. It sounds loud in a room where soft moans and gasps are the usual method of audible communication. Susan and Talia laugh, twining around him with hands that suddenly seem willing to explore. It's as if they've just remembered they have fingers and now can't stop from exploring.

The physical, questing touches are maddening as they feed back into the mental common ground that Talia's links have created. The pleasure builds upon itself, feeding outward to the three of them.

They'll come again before this is over, and again before Talia will break the links and the connections begin to fade. It's their routine, if this can be called that, and John smiles as they agree.

No better way to start out the day.


End file.
